Confederate Resistance Forces
|fgcolor= |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |type=*Anti-Terran Dominion group (may be lapsed) *UED colonial conscripts (formerly) |founding= |constitution= |leader=Lieutenant Samir Duran |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy remnants (2500–) United Earth Directorate (2500) : UED Expeditionary Fleet |strength= |capital=Unnamed spaceship |language=English |currency= |holiday= |formed=Terran Confederacy |established=2500 |fragmented= |reorganized=2500 (as the first UED colonial conscripts) |dissolved= |restored= |status=Unknown }} The Confederate Resistance Forces was a small commando squad dedicated to overthrowing the Terran Dominion. History The Confederate Resistance Forces formed after the fall of Tarsonis as a small commando squad dedicated to striking at Emperor Arcturus Mengsk.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. It operated from a battle-damaged spaceship that survived the battle of Tarsonis. It was led by Lieutenant Samir Duran, who was joined by marine Captain Angelina Emillian.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The Confederate Resistance Forces were on Braxis during the United Earth Directorate assault. They became the first colonial conscripts of the UED after Duran offered to show Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov an alternate route that lead to the rear of Boralis.Samir Duran: "Captain, I am Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. I've been monitoring your attack against the Dominion, and I'd like to offer you my services and skills in return for amnesty." Alexei Stukov: "Intriguing. Lieutenant, you have absolutely no idea as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why do you wish to side with us?" Duran: "Because my men and I have sworn to fight against the Dominion and its Emperor. Seeing as how your forces have been laying into this Dominion base, I figured we were on the same side." Stukov: "I see. How exactly do you propose to be of service to us, Lieutenant?" Duran: "Well, I possess intimate knowledge of the surrounding area. I can show you an alternate route that leads to the rear of the main Dominion base." Stukov: "Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate. Captain, see that the Lieutenant is given our full cooperation. We shall see if he's worth the effort." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. They assisted in destroying the Dominion command center, crippling Braxis' primary defenses and allowing UED Tac Teams to decode the Dominion's security datalink.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. They used this information to plot an assassination attempt on Mengsk, led by Angelina Emillian, a marine who had trained and worked with Mengsk. The attack failed and Emillian was killed. Duran himself betrayed the UED some time later by killing Stukov.Duran: "Vice Admiral Stukov, I am here under orders to terminate your command." Stukov: "Lieutenant Duran. I'm not surprised. We both know exactly what it is that you're here to terminate. Get on with it." Duran: "Say goodnight, Stukov." Stukov: "To hell with y- !" Gerard DuGalle: "Lieutenant Duran, report your situation immediately!" Stukov: "Gerard... old friend. You do indeed have a traitor in your midst... but it's not me. Duran. He has been playing us both from the start... He convinced you to destroy the Psi Disrupter... even though it was our best chance at defeating the Zerg. And then, on Aiur, ...he allowed the Zerg to overrun us even as we had the fugitives in our grasp. I came here... to activate the one hope we have of defeating them... And you killed me for it. Heh, heh... Duran is your enemy Gerard. I suspect... that he may even be infested as well... Use the Disrupter, Gerard... Finish our operation... Let my death have at least some meaning." DuGalle: "Alexei! No! What have I done? What have I done? Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" Adjutant: "The Lieutenant no longer registers on my sensors, Admiral. He appears to have vanished." DuGalle: "No." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Membership *Lieutenant Samir Duran (leader) *Captain Angelina Emillian (deceased) References Category:Confederate Armed Forces Category:Terran rebel groups